Close to Nothing
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "Can't sleep so I'm going out. Want to tag along?"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Summary: **"Can't sleep so I'm going out. Want to tag along?"

**M note:**

Absolution. Nah just kidding.

I wanted to have a place where Elijah and Finn are at least attempting to be on speaking terms and Elijah isn't a dick torwads his older brother.

Seriously though, even Klaus tried it in canon and Finn keeps death-threatening him.

I am hoping Finn body jumped or is back in his Original body but it would really suck of he died for reals while Elijah is alive.

Like shit if that really happens (him dying for no reason) then what the fuck, like why resurrect him in the 1st place.

Also just putting this out there. Hope is a creepy ass baby, can't blame ppl for trying to kill it.

I won't play favorites because a) fuck that and b) no.

Maybe I'll add another Original later, seems unlikely for now but eh if I get bored.

**Ps:** This is AU-ish, ppl are probably ooc-prone and I was listening to 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback then 'Moments' by Tove Lo while typing this.

Should have a warning for the story just in case so consider this one.

* * *

"Horror is the future. And you cannot be afraid. You must push everything to the absolute limit, or else life will be boring. People will be boring. Horror is like a serpent: always shedding its skin, always changing. And it will always come back. It can't be hidden away like the guilty secrets we try to keep in our subconscious."

-Dario Argento

* * *

He could hear water dripping somewhere near a sink perhaps.

Someone needs to fix the faucet or buy a new one.

The noise is deafening for it was the only thing besides his breathing that...

Oh his ears now pick up footsteps approaching, excellent.

For a moment he wonders.

Well it's all he can do and has done these last few hours/days to keep himself sane, he thinks.

Is anyone worried? Are Niklaus, Kol or Rebekah searching for him?

Maybe he should have told Nik he was taking a break from the family. His brother probably had bigger problems.

72 hours have gone by and he knows he isn't the target.

Not a person of interest.

Perhaps, a pawn or another notch on a belt.

But nothing more.

It should be an annoyance really.

Something demeaning.

Given who and what he is.

It isn't.

In fact he relishes in its knowledge and gives a small self-satisfied smile torwads the ground.

The footsteps have stopped about two miles away.

He vaguely registers the hunger.

As the monster within his mind begins to creep forward, towards the edges.

Begging to be set free but it knows better than to try and fight so it doesn't.

He knows, is aware but cannot.

Will not for the life of him be bothered with the notion.

.

He looks inadequate in a immaculate suit while being held captive in what he presumes is a drab chamber.

A basement it is not. An attic?

He isn't sure.

Doesn't recall entering for that matter.

Not really.

The blindfold hasn't come off since he was...kidnapped is not the word.

He is a thousand years old, not a child.

Not a defenseless human.

Why he's here instead of living the life in Dubai or Istanbul, you ask.

The answer is a relatively simple one.

He is bored.

Unbearably and unbelievably so.

He volunteered.

Ah selfishness is great.

Perhaps he is helping people get through college or score some drugs.

All is irrelevant to him now.

War, past booty-calls, his seemingly tardy dominatrix.

Everyone around him can fuck off for all he cares.

Only his demons matter.

In this moment he is alive.

Charity though.

Helps make someone feel good inside.

As if they accomplished something important in life.

While attempting to ignore the skeletons in their closest(s) for a moment.

Weak.

.

.

The doors unlock and the blindfold comes off.

His fangs come out to play.

He almost feels giddiness take hold but it lay forgotten when no one enters the room.

The capillaries around his eyes are pronounced as his irises are blood red in color.

Elijah knows the game is about to start and his fingers are beginning to itch just thinking about kickoff.

He adjusts to the lighting relatively quick as he just swits in the same chair he's been tied to for the past days.

Lilac rose petals lay around him and he wants to laugh outright but settles with himself and offers a light chuckle.

Someone knows what he wants.

This is not it.

However is a nice touch if he takes moment to appreciate the design.

Money and sin are two things he has never been a stranger to, not even as a human in days long past.

Honestly though he is just glad Finn had introduced him to this life.

Who knew one day he'd come to love his older brother again?

He certainly hadn't but it was a pleasant surprise.

Thanks to this place and his sessions, life has become interesting.

All of his vices, kinks and perversions were laid out like dirty laundry.

No one cares because nothing leaves these walls without a memory- wipe a 'clean slate' if you will.

All anyone ever recalls is pleasure mixing well with pain to dull the thoughts of less important matters so that they simply enjoy the sensations.

He was a better man by the end of a couple hundred-thousands worth.

Of this he is sure but always returns after a few months just to be safe.

.

.

.

"Safeword of the day?"

A pretty blonde girl with short hair and revealing lingerie asked as if seeing a hungry vampire was a normal occurrence.

"Moon"

He could tell she was new to the life and refrained from sighing as he shifted a little in the suddenly uncomfortable iron chair.

"Anything goes for-" Fuck he didn't want a noob. He tuned her out towards the end of her sentence and would let it be known but he should probably go about this in a decently polite manner.

"I don't want you and know the price. Find me someone shall I say, thicker. You have five minutes. I'm getting impatient."

Yeah or that, it got his point across.

"As you wish." She closed the door and closed the door behind her.

He briefly wondered what Finn was doing and thought of going to check up on him.

Maybe stay a few minutes.

After all he has five.

With a look of mischief in his blood red eyes he snaps the leather binds that hold him down to the chair and opens the door.


End file.
